


Love Story

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Fushigi Yuugi
Genre: AMV, Collab, F/M, Some light nudity but I figured gen rating was still fine?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music video] "This love is difficult, but it's real."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> :9 to skip opening
> 
> Okay, so this was a collab with my sister. What we did was each made our own individual amv and then edited them together. So all the Fushigi Yuugi parts are mine while the Sailor Moon ones are hers.
> 
> Song: Love Story by Taylor Swift


End file.
